


"Ho! Ho! Ho!"

by TakingFlight48



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU!Time Travel, Coming down the Chimney, Eager for James, F/F, F/M, Femslash, Finds his own presents before the hearth, He tries so hard and really didn't have to do much, Hermione ends up in 1977, Hermione is falling for both future Potters, James is Father Christmas, James is trying to win over two muggle-born beauties, Light internal crisis, Lily/Hermione, Love over Futures that will change, Lust over Logic, Mostly Pwp, Multi, They were already warming up without him, first time femslash, very little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:48:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27764749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakingFlight48/pseuds/TakingFlight48
Summary: James had never faltered in his path to wedding Lily Evans.  Adding Hermione Granger into that equation when she showed up summer of their 7th year was therefore inevitable.Not willing to ignore the pull to both exquisite witches, James convinces the Mauraders to concoct a hair-brained scheme worthy of their attention.  What he didn’t expect was the witches taking matters into their own hands, as independent and wildly powerful witches are wont to do.Minimal Plot - Gratuitous Smut. Merry Everything ;)
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Lily Evans/James Potter
Comments: 31
Kudos: 94
Collections: The Marauders Advent 2020





	"Ho! Ho! Ho!"

**Author's Note:**

> MASSIVE thank you to the matermind behind this lovely fest - Frumpologist. 
> 
> You are doing THE LORDS WORK. _Bless!_
> 
> My naughty Maurader was James Potter and the prompt was chimney ;) 
> 
> Enjoy ☮ ✌  
>  _Moodboard as always - courtesy of the magical Kiwi_
> 
> ALSO THE AMAZING AND ENTIRELY TOO TALENTED FOR HUMAN CONSUMPTION [Ada_Lovelace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ada_Lovelaced) made art inspired by this story and surprised me with it. Here is the [link](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28100850), please please, drop her the love she so rightfully deserves. xo

* * *

“Okay, okay. There’s a man, fat, incredibly old, and untraceable except for on this specific day, and he plunges into small holes with a massive sack?” James and Sirius cackled childishly as Remus snapped the book shut before settling a glare their way. 

“Jamie, I can stop. I'm not the one trying to impress not one but two muggle-born witches. I already know these things; I am not trying to learn them to chase skirts.”

James straightened up, ready to defend himself. He was not merely chasing skirts; he was setting up his future until Sirius cut in. “Right, explain to me once again why none of us can pursue the new girl? I mean I am aware—”

“All of Hogwarts is aware—”

Sirius shot Remus a dramatic frown for interrupting his monologue, “ — of your unerring love for one Lily Evans. But Hermione Granger has only been with us for nigh on nine months. Who says you get her too?” Sirius prodded.

"Well," James winced as fingers caught on a knot amongst his windblown curls. "I’m not the one who put a needy, handsome bloke like me with two wickedly attractive and bloody intelligent women who happen to be so close there are rumours of their illicit affair. I mean have you seen how they touch each other. That's not how sisters touch. And I have to live with that!”

The Mauraders adjusted themselves, eyes darting elsewhere as they relived their lustful observations of the two witches. It wasn't obscene; it was charged. The air around them thick with a desire that the witches luxuriated in. Lily’s fingers would often linger along Hermione’s caramel skin after tucking a curl behind her ear. Or the Mauraders would watch as they held pinkies in between classes; even the way they would settle into each other in the Head Suites and speak quietly heads always leaning into the other screamed intimacy. 

“They’re not sisters; they’re friends. I saw them outside the prefect’s bathroom, both wrapped in little dressing gowns the other night. Lily was helping push Hermione’s wet hair away from her face. It seemed like Hermione had fallen against the wall, and they were speaking softly. They were rather close too...too close for friends now I think about it.”

Remus groaned, falling against the pillows behind him while James and Sirius screeched at Peter for having withheld such beautiful imagery. 

"See! Housing Hermione with Lily has made them a package deal. Who am I to deny the Universe this invitation to keep them together?"

“Just because a package comes together, doesn’t mean they must always stay together. Plus, I feel like this undertaking, is better suited for two Mauraders."

"Come off it, Padfoot,” Remus murmured. “If you wanted Hermione, you would have invited her to Hogsmead by now instead of continuing your rakish ways.”

“And this is why Hermione is not interested in you Sirius,” James said, tossing his team's prized snitch from hand to hand and flipping his bangs out of his eyes. 

With a scandalised look at James, Sirius retorted, "What do you mean she's not interested in me? Our chemistry is astronomical."

“I bet they taught him that. Plus,” Peter chirped, “it’s not like keeping them is going to be easy. Two Lionesses like them; I can’t imagine either of you showing up and simply being pulled into bed with them if you pull this off.”

Sirius sighed beside him, “Would be bloody brilliant, though, wouldn't it?”

"All right, focus. This right here” — James pointed at the books strewn between them all— “is the reason we are all gathered on the Eve of Christmas.” James’ stern visage melted as Sirius threw a liquorice wand his way. 

Catching it with Chaser reflexes he took a bite, waiting for Remus to speak. "We’ll need a play by play if you do manage to handle them both though. For science, of course.” Fighting the blush that crept onto his sun-kissed skin, he continued. “Father Christmas originated from a local man attempting to supply the less-fortunate children of his village with toys and has evolved since then. I am sure I could find thousands of fiction and non-fiction works further—”

Now it was James’ turn to throw candy at Remus and his bookish ways, cutting him off and laughing as he scrambled to catch the liquorice wand. He bit a piece off like the savage that he was, uncaring that James had just taken a bite. “If you plan to woo women like those two, your candy throwing days are behind you, James Potter.” Remus teased, before he slammed the book down between them all, the rest of the group following their wolfish friend’s lead as they leaned in. 

“If you want to impress them both with knowledge of their traditions and inject a reason to interrupt their evening, then this is what I suggest...” 

As they went through the various Muggle traditions once more, James was unable to sit still as he suggested, tossed out, and listened to ideas. Pacing, he tried to focus on his why. Ultimately he wanted to shift the sad smile Hermione bore, and the concerned frown Lily followed it with. To remind them both they were cherished and not alone in this. 

They all knew of course that she was from a time not their own and the information that was living in that brilliant head of curls could prove to save them all, but right now she was just a young woman, missing her life and friends. And that was what James wanted to rectify. 

When Lily had shown up at Diagon Alley with her in tow, they had been distrustful of this new person getting so close to his Lily flower so suddenly. After an early initiation into The Order, however, they had been debriefed on just who Hermione Granger was. And who she was had shocked them all. Dumbledore had confirmed she couldn’t go back, forced to live her life as if she had been born 19 years earlier. The boon for them would be a soul-deep crevice for her. 

With every day that passed, with every moment Hermione let them in, let him in, he had fallen more in love with the fiery, passionate, and hurting witch. His why was to throw some more love into the deep crevice her old life left as he nurtured the pull towards her, a pull his lily flower was also unwilling to ignore. 

“JAMES!” 

Grimacing, James wiped the drool off his cheek as his friend shifted back into himself, sitting with nothing but a blanket over his bits. “Fuck. I was paying attention, just thinking.”

“Well, you thought so loud you couldn’t hear us!” Peter snickered as James cleaned Sirius' exuberance off his square rimmed glasses. 

Sirius shrugged unapologetically before opening his arms wide, “So, are you ready to win over the hearts of Hogwarts finest?”

Grinning widely, James listened intently as the three remaining Mauarders explained their plan. 

* * *

Hermione watched the way Lily’s silk dressing gown shifted with every step, the bottom of her arse just peeking out most enticingly. With a soft whine, her head thumped against the back of the couch as she rubbed at her forehead. What would Harry say if she were to tell him how incredibly wet his mother made her or that his father made her stomach flip in the most delicious ways? 

Hermione may never learn what had caused her to start her day May 1, 1998, at Shell Cottage masterminding a Gringotts break-in, and end at Hogwarts on May 1, 1977. 

The gentle words of Minerva McGonagall and the logical way Albus Dumbledore had taken her under their wing that first month had settled her fear that her existence would add further chaos to the future. This was her time now, permanently, even if they were unsure how. 

And it was the not knowing that had led her to find peace with her duty to change what she could. But before Albus let her participate in any life-endangering activities, she had been ushered off, not to the home of a prominent magical family, but Lily Evans’ family home. 

At first, it had been surreal and soul-shattering to actively look into the bright green eyes of her best friend and not see unruly hair and a cursed scar. However, Lily was exceedingly patient as Hermione spent her nights crying and days planning. Rather quickly, they bonded first over shared parentage and then the nuances of being the intelligent female. 

Now, however, Hermione wanted more than just the comforting touch of friendship Lily had so willingly given. Hermione would wake up, knickers soaked through as she imagined Lily’s pale skin grinding against her own, James plump red lips gliding over the both of them as they moaned and writhed against —

“Hermione - cider or hot chocolate?” Lily’s voice cut through the coils of lust that had started to gather in the apex of her thighs. Scrunching her nose, she shifted into the side of the two-seater, bare legs coming up to her chest, ankles crossing, heels digging into her core, before answering. “Hot chocolate, but —”

“Excellent!. James’ firewhiskey should do the trick!” Patting the side of her nose once she glided back into the kitchenette, the soft hum of ‘Mary, did you know?’ blending into the sounds of moving drinkware. 

Mindlessly running a finger over her knees, Hermione chastised herself again for the desire she felt. How selfish that she desperately wanted both of them, regardless of how that could skew Harry’s future. But Lily’s overly friendly touches and James’ deep eyes had captivated her. Her kindness and ability to still be this eccentric, rock and roll rebel while enjoying books and learning had shifted everything Hermione had thought she should be. What was cleverness from the words of others and a sharp memory recall if she didn’t enjoy the finer things in life? 

Hermione followed Lily’s return, shivering as the cool silk settled against her shins, and Lily entered her space without thought to hand over her drink and left her arm over Hermione’s knees. 

“Dad used to use tonight as his opportunity for ridiculous retellings of Father Christmas’s trips around the world. I loved his adventures so much, one year the only item on my list was to see him come down our chimney.” She welcomed the immediate burn the spiked chocolate brought forth, only soothed by the sweetness of the cacao dancing with the fiery cinnamon of Ogden’s Finest. 

“Dad’s hot chocolate has nothing on this though,” Hermione smiled at Lily’s slight frown, green eyes watching her thoughtfully. 

“Hermione, I am happy to remake all of your traditions. You name it, and we do it. I,” Hermione’s eyes feasted on the slight swell of Lily’s tit as her friend placed her mug down, dressing gown gaping open. 

Settling back, Lily’s fingers ran small circles over Hermione’s knees, and she hurriedly drank down another two scolding gulps of her drink to keep herself from spreading her thighs and begging for _more, just there, higher, please_.

“I, well we cannot imagine what this is for you, and if what Professor Dumbledore says is true, well, we want you to feel at home here, and we will change your future. Whatever travesties you faced or grew up knowing, well I want your future to be lighter, full of living rather than surviving…” 

Lily trailed off, a sweet furrow to her brow as her eyes traced over Hermione’s face. Biting her lip, Hermione swallowed down the words she so desperately wanted to utter with the rest of her drink and looked at Lily through her lashes. The redhead was grinning now at Hermione’s nerves, and with widening eyes, she realised she was getting closer. 

“You have a little something” — her breath fanned over Hermione’s cheek — “right here,” Lily finished as her warm, wet tongue glided over the top of Hermione’s lip, licking up the residual chocolate. 

Without prompting, Hermione’s mouth followed Lily’s retreating one, muttering a quiet, “Thanks,” before dropping her mug to the floor and tentatively placing her lips against Lily’s. If Lily had expected Hermione to remain an inactive participant, she didn’t show it, her hands coming up to cup Hermione’s face as she deepened the kiss. Breathing through their noses, lips pillowed together, they barely moved until the same damned tongue begged for silent entry into Hermione’s mouth. 

With a sharp gasp, she parted her lips, Lily’s tongue immediately curling around her own as her hands shifted into Hermione’s heavy curls. Eager to get closer to this witch, Hermione parted her knees, and Lily rushed in to fill the space. Hermione cradled her, hands running along Lily’s lower back, too nervous to drag them over her arse as Lily shifted her head to kiss Hermione deeper. 

“Lily,” Hermione murmured, breathing heavily as Lily moved to her ear, nipping at her lobe, hot breath pebbling the skin from Hermione’s jaw to chest. Running a hand up through Lily’s silky hair Hermione battled with herself. Minerva insisted that a triadic relationship was celebrated, especially for an old name like Potter. However, the almost spiritual sense of belonging she felt with these two people was stifled by the part of her that screamed Harry had two parents, not three. 

“Come back to me,” Lily moaned into her ear, realising her hands had made their way under Lily’s knickers, squeezing and kneading her pert arse. 

Sure fingers trailed back and across Hermione’s collar bone before finally dipping into her loosened silk robe, finding her without any additional barriers and wrapping a soft hand around Hermione’s breast. Hermione threw her head back, offering more of herself to Lily’s exploration, barely managing to stutter out rote excuses, “Lily, this is not...James...your parents...”

“Shhhh, darling.” Lily trailed her lips down Hermione’s extended throat, tongue soothing the nips she left behind before latching onto her pulse point. Her grip on Lily’s arse tightened, urging Lily to straddle Hermione’s hips, her lips momentarily leaving tanned skin. “Your very existence here has changed everything for me” — Lily undid Hermione’s dressing gown— “for James.” Her eyes twinkled at Hermione’s rounded stare, “You mumble when you pleasure yourself, Hermione. And fuck if it isn’t distracting when I’m trying to sleep.”

“This is your reality now, so if you want this as much as I think you do, as much as I do, please let’s explore what being together means. I’m nervous too.” Lily shrugged. Hermione nodded up at Lily once, before copying her and opening the red-heads dressing gown, and bringing a lightly puckered nipple in line with her lips. 

“Let’s just promise to do what feels good to each other, hmm?” Lily’s soothing tone was exactly what Hermione needed. With a grin, Hermione flattened her tongue against the exposed nipple, enjoying the way Lily’s lips shifted to white as she bit down and pushed into Hermione. 

Her desire burned brighter as Lily’s covered arousal dragged along her lower abdomen. Hermione’s tongue flicked and sucked unrepentantly, needing to see it red as Lily moaned above her. Before Hermione could devour her other nipple, however, the Head Girl tugged them back. She pulled so only the crown of Hermione’s head remained on the armrest, back parallel to the couch, and Lily’s silk dressing gown fluttered around her slowly exposed skin, until all that remained were her knickers. With an exaggerated lick to her lips, she tossed her red locks over her shoulder and spread Hermione’s knees wide, groaning and thrusting into nothing as her arousal met cool air. 

With a pleased grin, Lily quasi-straddled Hermione’s right thigh, bringing her sex to hover over hers. “I saw this in a dirty magazine once,” Lily whispered before grinding her knicker-clad pussy against Hermione’s. Their relief was expelled in matching guttural whines. “Fuck, yes please,” Hermione begged, needing her clit to feel Lily’s swollen nub, chasing the physical reminder that she was not alone in this. 

Lily’s hand clamped onto Hermione’s left calf, as she panted, open-mouthed over Hermione. Pleasure zinged through the brunette in increasing speed, keening lowly as her gaze shifted to the matching moisture collecting on their knickers. 

Their loud moans wrapped them in a world of their own making, uncaring about the couch rocking with them or the misplaced noises emanating from the fireplace. 

All that mattered at that moment was Lily’s rosy nipple between her fingertips and their cunts coming together, nerves quivering in anticipation of relief. 

“I want— ” Hermione keened. She was so damn close. 

“I want to feel you too,” Lily sobbed, stopping her gyrations as Hermione reached forward to catch her lips. The sweetness was gone this time, replaced by a feverish mess of wet lips, seeking tongues, and heavy breaths. 

However, as their lips parted the reflection of orange flames dusting Lily’s snow-white skin suddenly blared a harsh bright blue. They froze, heads snapping to the fireplace, eyes drawn to a rich, red bag dropping to the floor, brightly wrapped gifts spilling out. 

* * *

The blue spellwork Remus had cast on the flames illuminated the space, alerting the women before him to his arrival. As he stared wide-eyed at the scene before him, bright blushes and darkened eyes moved between him and his spilt sack. 

The silence was only disrupted by their breaths rushing back to them, and James’ aroused stutterings. He had expected to pop out of the chimney, dressed to the nines like Father Christmas, and calling them to him. He had planned to use the double mistletoe to encourage _something_. 

Finding them instead, half nude, grinding against each other, had only been a rich man’s daydream. 

James bit down hard on his fist, ignoring the way their eyes trailed over his red and white ‘uniform’, faux beard, and general presence as he took in the delight he had stumbled into. Milky white skin cascaded over caramel brown, Hermione’s curls spread out over the side of the couch, Lily’s red hair a perfect contrast to the hardened pink nipples set within moistened mounds. He swallowed hard at their swollen lips and sticky knickers where their essence had leaked out. 

James noted their darkened irises reflected the flames behind him, lust unquelled by his appearance. Never one to cower before what he wanted most, James’ steps only faltered, hands flexing, when he reached the coffee table; the last divide between himself and decadent skin. Watching him, Lily leaned down and licked across Hermione’s collarbones. Hermione’s lids fluttered, eyes rolling back and her moan was all it took for James to move. He threw the beard off, unsnapped the red coat, avoided a full mug and landed gracefully on the other side. His boot sent another mug careening into the darkened corners of the common-room as he closed the distance, and his sweaty fingers finally touched the soft, supple flesh of Hermione’s upper chest. 

“James,” Hermione cried as Lily sucked on the breast furthest from him, her other areola puckering before his eyes. Eager to feel it harden under his ministrations, James’ thumb finally touched her nipple. His body jerked forward as Hermione mirrored him, fingers tracing the growing protrusion under his red trouser. 

“Help me,” Hermione said, as he watched his first love drag her plump lips and greedy tongue further south, licking at Hermione’s sodden gusset before meeting his hazel gaze. He groaned loudly, unashamed of his desires and quickly undid the gauche black belt and stripped everything off. 

“So thick.” Hermione’s husky voice had his cock standing at full attention, “Fuck, we’ll be so full tonight, Lily...”

Hermione’s statement was punctuated with a sharp moan, her back arching and her hand clamping tightly around the base of his shaft. He thrust against Hermione’s hold, eyes following the way Lily’s flattened tongue ran up the brunette’s newly exposed folds. “Hopefully for more than tonight,” Lily’s voice, muffled by Hermione’s wet folds, sent a second shock of arousal to his twitching balls. James rolled his shoulders back, calling for endurance in the marathon this evening would be, unwilling to come before they each came at least once around him. 

However, the way Hermione handled cock was shaking this resolve. Hermione’s small hand pumped him as languidly as Lily’s tongue explored her cunt. Gritting his teeth, he distracted himself by running a hand down Lily’s back, intentionally dragging blunt nails against her skin before he landed a sharp blow to her fit arse. The distraction was short-lived, however, as Hermione added a second hand. James and Lily groaned together, her skin pebbling around the red handprint and pushing her arse into his smarting hand for more. 

Hermione muttered a lubrication spell he was certain derived from her deviant mind as Lily began shaking her head against her clit. 

“Fuck. Lily, yes, right there. Right Godric there,” Hermione whined, and James’ buckled over, forearm landing on the armrest as he thrust into Hermione’s hands, warm and wet from the charm. James had one hand gripping the couch to avoid coming like a third-year as her fingers purposefully tickled the skin under his head, his other dancing over Lily’s arse and shifting into her knickers. He pushed through the fog, fingers edging under Lily’s knickers and his eyes closed, biting his upper arm as Hermione moved faster and James’ fingers met the pool of Lily’s desire, pushing one then two fingers into her gushing quim. 

“Bloody hell!” James shouted as Hermione’s tongue danced along his shaft, pressing against his thick vein. Their echoing gasps and pants travelled through him, his left leg twitching with each muffled noise, and James knew now was the time to demand more, or he would come in her mouth. 

“I need to feel you, both of you, around me, to taste your skin.”

With a loud parting kiss to Hermione’s quim, Lily lifted, and James wasted no time in slamming his lips onto hers, licking up all of Hermione’s essence as Lily’s tongue gave all of herself to him. James dragged his hands over her hips, pushing her knickers down and with a final nip, Lily sauntered towards the fireplace, leaving her knickers on her way there. 

“Well, Prongs?” Hermione prompted, with soft strokes to his heavy sex. The view was exquisite. She was laid out, legs spread wide, knickers askew, moisture around her sex glistening and waiting for him to cover it with his own. 

He breathed heavily, watching her skin pebble as his fingertips drifted from her neck to the band of her red laced knickers before she spoke again. “Either fuck me or help me up.”

Nodding, James moved out of her grasp, freeing Hermione of her final confines. Before she could move, he swiped his tongue up her cunt, tasting her straight from the source, and relishing in the shivered moan she let out before reluctantly relocating them. 

If kissing Lily flooded him with relief, then kissing Hermione covered him in the perfect warmth. Comforted that both experiences were in delightful alignment with his life plan with them, he slid his tongue against Hermione’s, luxuriating in Lily’s soft fingers gliding along his arms. 

“Merlin, bloody fuck,” he cursed against Hermione’s steadily greedier lips as two pairs of hands wrapped around his member and balls. 

Hermione licked the roof of his mouth, and he nipped at her tongue as it retreated, forehead settling against her own as they took in sharp breaths, turning their gazes to where Lily’s soft green eyes watched them with a tender affection he had only dreamt of. 

“Hermione, love,” James said as quietly as their stuttering breaths, “lay down so I can fuck you to completion.”

He ran his tongue over the ridge of his upper teeth as his witches shuddered through his order, storing that reaction away for later. Together, James and Lily helped Hermione lay down, auburn and deep brown curls mixing with the furry white rug below them, her hands, nails painted a deep purple glided along her nipples, plucking them into perfect peaks. 

James almost choked mid-kneel as Lily moved to sit over Hermione’s chest, but Hermione’s hands darted out and pulled her hips back, forcing Lily’s cunt to hover over her parted lips. Coming back to himself, James dragged his leaking head through Hermione’s folds as her tongue slid from Lily’s clit to her arse. “Fuck, you’re so wet, Hermione.”

Hermione moaned, eliciting a gasp from Lily as she began a slow grind on Hermione’s face. “So is she,” Hermione murmured through loud slurps of Lily’s essence. 

When Hermione bucked against his cock, James slid forward and stuttered to halt, his head barely making it into her centre. “Fuck,” he hissed, landing on his hands as Hermione’s walls rippled in anticipation of more. Slowly, very slowly, James pushed against the waves of pleasure, groaning open-mouthed against Lily’s breast, tongue coming out to lave her nipple as she ground faster against Hermione’s face. 

The noises that surrounded them sent him into further sexual delirium. He wanted to live forever in the soundtrack of Hermione’s arousal leaking from her pussy and Lily’s murmured curses as they all rose higher together, bodies writhing against each other. James wrapped a hand around Lily’s elbow, bringing his lips to hers, kissing her quickly before they pulled away, panting. Lily was crying against his cheek as his eyes took in the way Hermione was bucking into each thrust, fingers shaking as she held Lily flush to her. 

With a scream, Lily came over Hermione’s lips, her sharp nails in his scalp barely piercing through his slow climb as she collapsed beside them, small shocks evident through her limbs. 

Gritting his teeth, he fucked Hermione into the ground, crowing her name when she leaned up, and her Lily soaked lips met his own. Ignoring decorum, ignoring how animalistic he seemed, he licked the cream off her face, sucking and luxuriating in Lily’s essence and Hermione’s lips. 

James was snarling against Hermione’s slackened mouth, huffing out quiet yes’s until finally the legs she had lifted to surround him shook, her fingers spasming against his forearms, yes’s turning into, “James fuck, Lily, yes, James.” His chest shuddered as he forced his eyes to stay on hers while her cunt held his cock in its vice-like hold until her pulsing released him, and Hermione’s head finally thumped to the ground. In a moment of silent discussion between the witches, Lily who had been toying with her clit, two fingers in her cunt another over Hermione’s breast, adjusted beside Hermione, crossing her right thigh over Hermione’s left. 

Warmth flooded his chest as he realised he knew just what they wanted, without thought, without discussion, they were all already on the same page. James dragged his cock out of Hermione’s pussy and slammed into Lily’s as Hermione sucked Lily’s fingers into her mouth. 

“Bloody mother of Merlin, you, fuck both so bloody tight, both mine.” He stuttered for a moment, eyes wide at his possessive remark but his confidence crashed back into him at their matching grins. With renewed fervour, he familiarised himself with Lily’s quivering sex. The contrast between the two women, Hermione, with her supple curves and caramel skin, Lily, lighter and of a more narrow frame, was exquisite. Grasping Lily’s knee as leverage and unwilling to be left out of Hermione’s second release, James slid his fingers into Hermione’s sticky channel. As Lily’s fingers flew over Hermione’s clit and vice versa, James couldn’t hold back his silent musings. 

“You like that, Lily? Like knowing Hermione’s juices still coated my cock before I slammed into you? Merlin, I love how you pleasure each other; you’re both so close, I can feel it.” 

Their hips were bucking wildly, backs arching and chests heaving forcing James to murmur the ingredients to the Draught of Living Death, begging his seed to hold off just a moment longer. But he was hard as steel, his balls pulled up tight, and he could have cried as the witches finally crested. Gulping in harsh, twin breaths, they came around him. Lily’s walls trembled around him, Hermione’s cunt sucking his fingers into stillness, shaking in time with the tremors of her second orgasm and Lily’s toes tightening. They found each other's lips and kissed urgently until their orgasms ebbed, hands running over his hands on their knees. 

And with his name echoing in his mind, husky and breathy and sweet and dangerous all at once, James shook into Lily, painting her walls with stuttered grunts. Hopeful that only his come would fill them for the rest of their lives. Before he was fully spent, needing his come to drip out both pussies, he pulled out, thrust into Hermione, and almost passed out as she fluttered around his overly sensitive member, his seed joining her release. 

With a huff, he found himself cocooned on either side by his women when he finally collapsed. He wanted to beg for confirmation that this would not be the only time. He wanted to make sure they knew he was in this forever. Instead, he settled on, “Ho, ho, ho.” 

Their breathy, exhausted laughs filled the space immediately surrounding them. 

They tucked in, arms overlapping, calves settling over his shaky legs and he had never been more content than in this moment. “I hope we thanked Father Christmas enough for his gift” — Lily’s hand lightly traced his half-hard cock — “wouldn’t want to get coal now, would we?” 

“Oh, I think Father Christmas will be coming down the chimney for many more years to come, but just in case — should we consider round two, Lils?” James groaned as Hermione’s hand joined Lily’s around his cock. He was useless to stop their ministrations as their lips slowly traced over his chest, teasing over his nipples, and so very thankful The Mauraders had curated the perfect Muggle tradition for his Muggle-born witches. 

**Author's Note:**

> So there you have it. Why cut Lily out or complicate my life by justifying a non-Jily pairing when you can have both. ;)
> 
> Massive thank you to Kiwi05622 for all her Alpha work and just holding my hand as I cut 1.2k from this fic to fit under the Max. Also super amazing love to the shining light of fandom, FeelingoftheSea for reading over my first ever feminine smut and encouraging me to not cut it all out xoxo
> 
> This was so fun to write and I don't think I am done with these 3. I feel such a pool so hopefully you guys did too!! 
> 
> Thanks to Grammarly for her robotic support and my beta - myself - is to blame for any errors still lingering here.
> 
> Please leave love in words or kudos as they motivate and uplift.
> 
> ॐ

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Art] Ho! Ho! Ho!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28100850) by [Ada_Lovelaced](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ada_Lovelaced/pseuds/Ada_Lovelaced)




End file.
